When Harry Potter Woke Up
by Sacagawea
Summary: An extremely random fic about what would happen if J.K. Rowling pulled an 'and then he woke up'for Harry Potter. No longer a oneshot.WARNING: Characters are SUPPOSED to be OOC. So be prepared for ultrahigh levels of funny stupdity.
1. When Harry Potter Woke Up: Part I

A/N: Hello people! I think I need to explain myself, first of all. Well, the other day, I was thinking about what would happen if J.K. Rowling pulled an 'and then he woke up' in HP. And the little gears in my mind started turning, so I ended up with an entire story. It was sort of funny, so I decided to make a fic about it. Oh and I kept what J.K.Rowling said: The last word will be SCAR! MUAHAHAHA!!!

One last thing to say. Harry's dream is bold, and his thoughts are italic.

Anywho, enjoy!

When Harry Potter Woke Up

**Harry had Voldemort at wand point now. The Dark Lord's red, slit-like eyes had a look of defeat dwelling on them as he knelt in weakness before him. He was finally going to do it. Harry was finally going to kill him...**

**"Avada-"**

**A high-pitched scream was heard.**

"Harry! Haaaaaaaaaaary! Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of sixth grade!"(A/N: I have no idea what they call it there okay?) Lily Potter called from downstairs.

_'Oh boy!'_ Thought 11-year-old Harry Potter, grabbing his glasses as he got out of bed. He suddenly remembered how in his dream, his parents had been dead. He shuddered. '_Well, at least it was only a dream._' He was trying to decide if he should tell his friends about the dream. They might think it was cool, or tell him it was stupid, like the time he told them about the dream with the flying motorbike. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind though, as he had to get ready.

Harry was starting at StoneEdge High this year. He was sort of excited, but not really worried, because all his friends were going. The uniforms there were gray. That was it. The school did not care what you wore, as long as it was gray. He thought this was kind of a strange rule, but didn't really mind it.

After getting dressed in gray jeans, a gray striped shirt, gray socks and gray sneakers, he headed down for breakfast. In the kitchen, his mother kissed him on the cheek and tried to smooth down his hair. She knew it was a lost cause, but did it purely out of habit.

Harry's father came into the kitchen while straping on his watch. When he saw Harry, he ruffled his hair, and both grinned behind Lily's back. As she always said, 'His hair is bad enough without you scruffing it up James', but they always did this when she couldn't see.

Yet again, she didn't see, but made them sit down at the table as she shoveled eggs onto their plates.

"Excited about your first day?" his dad asked. "Worried?"

Harry just shrugged as he gulped down his glass of orange juice. He remembered in his dream about how he didn't have his dad around to ask that question._'Oh, stop it!_' he told himself. _'It was only a dumb dream. That would never really happen._'

But before he could dwell on the thought any longer, the door swung open.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" exclaimed Draco Malfoy cheerily, closing the kitchen door behind him. "Just come to get Harry for school." he said, catching his eye. "Watch this." he mouthed silently, reaching inside his jacket pocket. "I've brought you an apple." He presented a shiny red apple to Harry's mother.

"Oh Draco, you're so sweet." cooed Mrs. Potter, taking the apple and setting it on the table. "Harry, why can't you be more like Draco? He'e so considerate and giving." she went on, patting him on the back.

Harry was barely able to contain his laughter as he walked toward the door. "I don't know Mum. I'll try harder to live up to him though." Both of them were trying to hide their smirks, but Draco's was showing the tiniest bit, making him look evil. '_Like in my dream._'

"Well, we better be going. Don't want to be late on the first day you know." Harry heard Draco say.

"Do you need a ride?" Lily asked, motioning toward the car keys.

"No thanks Mum. We're have to go and get Ron and Hermione." Harry said.

She scowled. "Hermione? Oh, she is just so...strange, maybe you shouldn't be around her."

_'Oh boy, here we go again..._'

His father spoke up. "Nonsense Lily, they've been friends with her for years, the girl's alright. She's actually quite smart if I do say so myself. Maybe they can learn a thing or two from her."

Mrs.Potter gave him a Look. "Anyway, you boys have a good day."

Harry gave a silent thanks to his dad and picking up his backpack, the two boys ran out the door.

"So, what'd you think?" Draco asked, poking Harry in the side. "I didn't think your mother would fall for _that _one. She's fooled easily, isn't she?"

Harry grinned. "Very easily." They both laughed and kept walking.

"So who do we get first, Ron or Hermione?" Draco said, while thinking which was more logical.

"Let's get Ron. I think he's closer."

"Actually, I am."

The two looked behind them to see Hermione standing a little ways down the street, smiling slightly. She came up to them, her many chains clanging against each other on her gray pants.

"You two were seriously thinking about leaving me for last? Shame on you." Hermione said jokingly, throwing her arms around both their shoulders. "Here I am, being left alone while my-" Her arms dropped and she was frowning at Draco. "You're not wearing your cape."

He suddenly becaem very nervous, his eyes darting back and forth from Harry to Hermione. "I know."

"You're not wearing it. Why aren't you wearing it?" she said, her voice rising.

"I can't wear it. It's not gray. It's black."

_'What's going on?_' Harry thought.

"Black is just a darker shade of gray." Hermione argued. "Where is it?"

"In my backpack." Draco mummbled, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, and taking out a pile of black material.

She snatched it away from him and unfolded it. "Draaaaaaaaaaacoooooooooo!" Hermione shrieked. "You tangled up the string!!!" She began to fumble with a large knot attached to the 'cape'. "This wouldn't have happened if you had been wearing it." she sneered.

"May I remind you _why_ you made it in the first place? It was the easiest thing in the stupid sewing book!" Draco yelled.

Harry was slowly starting to process what had happened. He already knew that Hermione's mother had made her take a sewing class and that she had to have a project done. She must have made a cape and given to Draco. And apparently he hadn't worn it. Which, he supposed, was bad.

"Yeah, but I still made it for you! Notice I didn't give it to Harry or Ron. Whether or not it was easy to make is besides the point! Now shut up while I untie this knot." With that, Hermione started walking again, messing with the knot as she did so. He really didn't think it would take to long though. Hermione had strangely long, sharp nails.

"What was that about?" questioned a certain red-haired boy who had just arrived. Ron had walked out of his house before they even passed it. He never really did like them to go over there though. 'Too many people already.' he always used as an excuse.

"Don't ask me, ask him." Harry said defensively, pointing to Draco,who was trying to talk to Hermione. She ignored him though, becasue she was still trying to undo the knot in the cape.

Finally he gave up and walked back over to Harry and Ron, fuming. "Gosh, she can be so annoying. It's times like this I really see why we're her only friends." There was silence, and Draco sighed. "No, I don't really mean it."

After that, they were able to talk a bit, mostly telling Ron about eariler.

"And then she said, 'Harry, why can't you be more like Draco? He's so considerate and giving.' Then he says-"

"I got it!" shouted Hermione excitedly, running back towards then. She displayed the untangeled string proudly. "See? It just took a bit of time." She paused. "Now you're going to wear it."

Before Draco could protest, she flung the cape around him, and tied it tight with her famous 'death knot'. "There." She said, turning him towards them."Isn't it great?"

Draco looked down at himself, trying to hide his look of approval. Ron just nodded. Harry only thought that him in a cape looked very familiar...

"That's what we all wore in my dream!" Harry burst out. His three friends stared at him. He began to explain. "I had this really weird dream last night. It turns out we were all magic..."

"We?" cut in Hermione. "We were in this dream too?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but you were all different. Draco, you were my worst enemy and you were evil, and Hermione, you were smart-"he stopped himself when he saw her glare. "I mean in a goody-two-shoes, teacher's pet kind of way." he added quickly."And Ron was...no actually, Ron was just like himself."

"What about you Harry?" Ron asked.

"Me?Well, I was famous-"

"Why were you famous?"said Draco, attempting to untie the death knot.

"Because...well see what happened was that when I was a baby, my parents were killed by Mr.Riddle, who's name was Voldemort-"

"Mr.Riddle? Our new homeroom teacher?" Ron laughed."Why would he kill your parents?"

"I'm trying to tell you, he was the evil Dark Lord. And after he killed my parents, he tried to kill me, but he couldn't even though he was a really powerful wizard-"

"Why couldn't he kill you?" Hermione said, becoming interested.

"I don't know, because even though the dream was from the time I was eleven to seventeen, Sacagawea doesn't know why because J.K.Rowling hasn't come out with the 6th or 7th books yet, even though she should hurry it up already!"

"WHAT?!?" yelled the three in unison

Harry got an odd expression on his face. "I have no idea why I just said that."

As the four walked to school, Harry told them all about his dream, being questioned about every little thing. Yet the more of the story he told, the more ridiculous it sounded. Really, magic wands, the 'Forbidden Forest' and Mr.Riddle being evil? Ron became quite interested though, saying Harry should write a book about it, and how it would sell big. Harry didn't think so though. Who would actually be interested in what an 11-year-old boy had a dream about?

When they got to school, they were almost run over by Neville Longbottom, the most popular boy in school, and his fan club. They barely had time to jump out of the way before the group came there way, in a sort of clump, Neville leading the way.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestely, I don't know what the big deal about him is. He is such a dork. I mean look at him." she grumbled, looking disgusted. "Do you know what his name means?"

"Wikedly Popular?" Ron said, looking at Neville with jealousy.

"No." Hermione continued, grinning evilly. "It means 'absent-minded professor'." They all had a good laugh at this. "But really, it does." she said becoming serious again. "If someone is going to be popular, they should at least have a cool name. Like Hermione.Or Draco. Now that's a cool name. That means dragon." She flashed her perfect white teeth at him.

Suddenly, a tall person was standing in front of them, blocking there way to the classroom. It was Ms. Lestrange, the campus supervisor. "That's not gray." she inquired, pointing at Draco's cape.

"Black is just...another shade of gray?" Draco said, half asking, half stating.

"Oh really? Okay, you can go then." Ms. Lestrange moved aside to let them through.

"Well, that was...Lestrange?"

Ron smiled feebly at his attempt at a pun.

They all went into Mr.Riddle's room, sitting near the front of the class, as all the back seats were taken. The three boys said hello to some of the other students they knew. Hermione played with one of her chains while glaring at random people, mostly just trying to scare them.

Mr.Riddle walked in just then, not looking not well. He set down his breifcase and faced the class, who gasped upon seeing him. His eyes were red and cat-like, as if he could barely open them.

"Sorry about my eyes class. I spent my summer in Hawaii and got too much sun, apparently my eyes are very sensitive...anyway, lets begin. Miss, please put that chain away." He said, giving Hermione a look.

She scowled a bit, but stopped swinging it around like she had been. But before she clipped it onto her pants, the spiky end of it scratched Harry across the head...

"Well that's definetely going to leave a scar."

A/N: Was that stupid? I mean, beyond what you expected? I'm kinda new at this, this is only my second fic. My other one is currently being written, and I've never made a one-shot before.

Anywho, tell me what you think!

Sacagawea


	2. Part II

A/N: I'm back! I know, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was having way to much fun thinking of other things that could happen to quit just yet. But one thing you have to understand is that this is in no way supposed to be the last chapter, as I am not going to go out of my way to end it in 'scar'. Okey-dokey?

Oh and the deal with this fic is that every once in a while I'll update it. It's not really supposed to have substance, so don't you dare flame me, but it's mainly just supposed to be funny. There'll be idiotic scenes I think up, just because I feel like it.

I have one thing to say about "Mr. Snape" in this chapter: I had a teacher like this once. You will later find out why this is so horrible. Yes, I seriously had to just deal with it.

Next, I have to say "THANX!" to Juno's Mome Rath, for a couple of ideas in here (such the false names of two people in this chappie...) and for not killing me for making a Part II to this (seriously folks, she totally freaked at me). And lastly, I got 9 REVIEWS (not being sarcastic-I didn't think I'd get any) and I am really happy, so I just wanted to say this: YOU ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER!!!

Now, for Part II of...

**When Harry Potter Woke Up**

It was after lunch, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were sitting in the courtyard, discussing this morning's classes.

"Is Mr.Binns the coolest teacher ever or what?" Ron said eagerly. "I've always wanted to learn about the witch burnings! Looks like History class will actually be interesting this year."

Harry shrugged. "In my dream, we found out that the witch burnings were pointless. All we had to do was put this charm on ourselves, and then it would..." He trailed off when he saw the looks on his friend's faces. "You don't really care, do you?"

Hermione clapped her hands in false excitement. "He's finally catching on." She poked Draco in the side. "Let's give him a gold star!" In response he merely gave a half-smile, but continued to look nervously at his homework (he always liked to get a head start).

This got her mad: Hermione didn't like to be ignored. So she got up and went to sit by Ron, giving him a hug around the middle upon doing so. The red head gave her a funny look, and tried to scoot away without her seeing. But she did see, and then turned away, pretending to be interested in spelling out words with her chains (such as 'Boys are stupid').

They kept talking for the next few minutes, trying to figure out which of their teachers they would like, and how to read the map of the school. While Harry and Ron literally had to hold Draco down to keep him from getting Hermione to come back, he kept bringing up her favorite topics. How stupid Neville was, strange hair styles, and the prices of 'a good chain' these days.

"You're pathetic," Ron told him, pinning down his arm. "Really pathetic. She's just a girl. They're weird."

"Oh, come on!" he yelled back, trying to pull free of Ron's grasp. "Just let me go talk to her!"

Harry didn't say anything. He had known Draco for years, and knew exactly why he was doing this: He hated having people mad at him. He was the most-liked person in school, by teachers and students, because he was so nice and friendly to everyone. If fact, the only people who didn't like him were...

"Hey Dorko." Sneered a high-pitched voice from behind them. "Have your friends turned on you too? All I have to say is that you might not want to kill your goody-two-shoes friend at school. It might go on his permanent record."

The three boys looked up to see "Bonnie" Abbott, and "Clyde" McMillan, the two bullies. Nobody knew their real names; they had managed to keep anyone from finding out all these years. Everyone called them Bonnie and Clyde, and if you said otherwise...well, let's just say that you wouldn't live to see your next class.

Not that they were very scary _looking_. Bonnie was rather short, with girlish looking blond pigtails. But she had a screechy voice and an attitude to rival Hermione's. Clyde was barely taller than Bonnie and had nothing intimidating to him at all. Besides the fact that he could punch people. Really hard.

Clyde spoke now. "What's Dorko doing today, huh? Clapping erasers for extra credit? Giving apples to everyone's parents?" The boy wagged his finger at him. "What else can you expect! The freak's a suck-up machine."

Harry and Ron had backed off now, but Draco still sat on the ground, looking at his feet. Both of them knew that taunting really got to him easily.

Bonnie nudged Clyde. "Oooooooh, look what he's wearing." She motioned toward the cap. "Just when I though he couldn't get any weirder. Dorko, did your _mommy_ make it for you? See, he's not only a goody-two-shoes, but he's mommy's boy too. Maybe you should just go back to-"

"Leave him alone."

"Who said that?" The duo demanded, looking everywhere.

"Right here." Hermione said fiercely, grabbing Clyde by the front of his shirt. She was a lot shorter than him, but probably just as strong. "Now, like I said before, leave Draco alone."

"Oh you mean your little dork here?" Bonnie hissed, jerking Draco around by the back of his cape. The look in her eyes clearly said, '_You let mine go, and I might let yours go_.' Harry was shocked. He hadn't seen anything like this in his entire life.

"Yes, MY little dork. Stop tormenting him. What did he ever do to you, besides exist?" she yelled, trying to seem a little taller.

"He didn't do anything...except make the rest of us look like idiots! He goes around acting like he's king of the world, just because he sucks up to any adult that comes his way!!!"

At this, Hermione loosened her grip on Clyde and gave her a sugary-sweet smile. "Well, if that's the case."

Bonnie became confused. "What do you mean 'If that's the case'?" Unfortunately she made no effort to let go of their friend.

She fluttered her eyelashes prettily and purred. "It's okay that you're jealous of Draco. People find geniuses very frustrating sometimes."

The bully exploded. "WHAT?!? What do you mean I'm-I can't believe-Why would I be...CLYDE WE'RE GOING!!!!!!" When he didn't immediately follow she turned around and screamed. "NOW!!!!" The boy jogged after her.

Suddenly Harry had an idea. To their retreating backs, he shouted. "You were Hufflepuffs in my dream, you wimps!!!"

They looked at him, then at each other. Rather loudly Bonnie whispered, "Maybe we were calling the wrong person weird." The two started howling away, like they had gotten the last laugh.

Right then, Hermione cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. "We think you're great too HANNAH. And ERNIE!"

Both of them froze. Very nervously Bonnie (now Hannah) said, "Those aren't our names." But the way she said it made them sure: The greatly feared "Bonnie" and "Clyde" were really named Hannah and Ernie. And apparently were Hufflepuffs.

Draco came and rejoined his friends. "Uh...Thanks?" he told Hermione, who was looking prouder than even before. "Your welcome." She responded airily, tossing her hair.

"How'd you know their names?" Ron asked, wide-eyed.

She smirked. "A little digging. Whether or not that's literal is something you'll have to find out for yourselves." With that she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after her.

"To get Draco's homework. In case you three didn't notice Ernie took it."

They watched her go and then looked at each other.

"She's unpredictable."

"She's scary."

"She's wonderful."

123123123123123123123123123123

"Welcome to Chemistry!" exclaimed Mr. Snape, beaming at them from the front of the room. "Who knows what chemistry is?"

No one put up there hands.

"Well, that's okay! That's why we're here! To learn! But learning won't start just yet! First things first! Let's take attendance!" The teacher practically skipped over to the desk to get his clip board. "Okay then! Attendance! I'm going to give you all a nickname! Okay!"

The students stared at him, some looking amused, others looking just plain scared. Harry included. He remembered how in his dream how mean Snape had been, always taking points away from Gryffindor... '_Oh, come off it. There's no such thing as house points here._' But from what he remembered from his dream, Snape was definitely not happy-peppy.

"Hilarious-Hermione Granger!" the chemistry teacher read. Hermione scowled, but stuck her hand up a little bit. When she did that, Snape dashed over to her desk. "Come on Hilarious-Hermione, raise your hand! Put it high in the sky, like a rocket ship! Be proud of your hand!" He grabbed her wrist and yanked it up, making her yelp. "Good! Now let's keep going, there are a LOT of students!" he danced back up to the front of the room. Hermione swung her arm down and winced in pain.

After a while he came to Draco's name. "Delighted-Draco Malfoy!" He gave him a funny look but put his hand up half-way in the air. When he saw the teacher coming at him, he put it all the way up and everyone could hear it crack. Mr. Snape seemed satisfied.

Finally he came to him. "Happy-Harry Potter!" Harry knew better than to not put his hand all the way, so he stuck it straight up. At this, Mr. Snape punched his fist in the air triumphantly. "Hilarious-Hermione has to learn from Happy-Harry! Raise those hands!"

Finishing with "Running-Ron!" Mr. Snape started the lesson. "Well today we have to start with the rules! Who likes rules!" Again, there were too many puzzled looks to count. "It's okay if you don't like rules! But rules are there to keep us safe! And everyone loves safety! You wouldn't want something to blow up because you didn't follow the rules would you! That wouldn't be safe! Rules equal safety! And safety equals FUN!"

Then someone did raise their hand. "Yes! Delighted-Draco! How would you like to contribute to this very important discussion about your safety! We're all ears!"

"Well, um, Mr. Snape, this is a little off topic, but why do we have to have nicknames?" he said, looking both confused and annoyed.

"Because then I remember you better! When I see a delighted blonde boy I'll remember it's Delighted-Draco! And everyone wants to be remembered! Remembering is FUN!"

Hermione started talking. "So I _look_ hilarious? Is that why my name is Hilarious-Hermione?"

"Don't speak out of turn Miss! You're very hilarious! I think that you could be FUNny! Everyone loves FUNny people!!! Don't we class!" A few mumbles were heard. "SEE! You're FUNny already!"

Mr. Snape went on with these strange everything-ending-in-an-exclamation-point sentences until the end of class. By the time the bell rang, anything that sounded like it could end with an exclamation point made them flinch. None of them could believe that they would have to live with that the entire year.

After chemistry they only had a few more classes, including Language Arts with Mrs. McGonagal, Math with Mr. Flitwick (who was tall to a scary point) and P.E. with "Madam" Hooch (they had no idea what was with the "Madam", but she told them to call her that, so they had no say in the matter).

As they walked out of the building at the end of the day, Harry was yet again talking about his dream, and how it related to their lives. "And 'I am Lord Voldemort' was just anagram for 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'-" He was interrupted by Hermione's shriek.

"My GOSH Harry, I am going to show you, once and for all that your stupid dream is in no way is related to our lives! Come!" She grabbed his wrist and marched back into the school, Ron and Draco following in confusion.

Before they knew it, they were back in Mr. Riddle's room. Their homeroom teacher was putting papers into his briefcase, rubbing his eyes every once in a while.

"Mr. Riddle, what's your middle name?" she demanded, "My friend Harry here is a little confused."

"Well, my middle name is Marvolo. Why do you ask?" he answered matter-of-factly.

Hermione went sheet white for a moment, but quickly regained herself. "What's that?" she said nastily. "A washing detergent? (A/N: Thank you MuggleNet!)"

He smiled at them. "Why yes, it is. My grandfather made one of the first detergents. Haven't you ever heard of 'Marvolo!' cleaner?" He went on like this for a while, finally ending by telling them that with the right schooling and perserverance that they too could get stains out of whites _and _colors.

When they stepped out of the room, Harry opened his mouth to say something, but she pointed a nail at him warningly. "You say one word Harry Potter and you are a dead man."

He knew better than to take this as a joke.

123123123123123123123123123123

The four walked home, in their usual chatter. This was mainly making fun of the teachers (and Neville), not to mention retelling the story of how Hermione had finally beat Bonnie and Clyde.

"And then you just yelled their names like that!" Harry said, recalling the event. "You're really a wonder Hermione."

"Harry you flatter me." She said jokingly, linking arms with Draco. "Now it's your turn." She told him. They laughed until she stopped and added. "I'm serious."

He was grinning sheepishly. "You, uh, defended me well. And you're a quick thinker."

She pretended to curtsy. "Why thank you Mr. Malfoy." Again they laughed and kept walking.

"Mr. Snape was just weird." Draco commented after a while. "I mean, do I _look_ delighted to you?"

"Not especially." Ron chuckled, shaking his head.

"Also the way he was excited about everything." Hermione put in. She began wildly jumping around. "Let's! Take! Attendance! Attendance! Is! FUN!!!"

"Raise! Your! Hand! Before! Speaking! Hilarious! Hermione!" Ron yelled.

She scowled. "Don't call me that."

"It's better than Happy-Harry." He pointed out.

She gave him a skeptical side-ways glance. "No it's not."

Then they came to Ron's house. The three of his friends stared up at it. Even though they had all known Ron for years, they still couldn't get over the size of his house. Draco's wasn't even that big.

"Well, um, see you guys tomorrow." He slowly made his way to the gate.

"Ron," Harry gave him a sad look. "Let us come in."

"Yeah, **_please_**?" Hermione begged, pouted a little bit. "We've been friends since kindergarten and I've only been in your house 4 times."

"Four?!? My dad works for him and I only went inside twice!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'll have you know that each of those 4 times she hadn't been invited!!" Ron argued haughtily. "And in kindergarten you always pushed me in the sand!" he cried at Hermione.

"But it was funny." She said reasonably.

He marched away towards the gate.

"Good going." Harry grumbled to her, not caring about what she would do to him later (Though surprisingly it was Draco who glared at him).

But then they saw him speaking into the gate intercom. "Edgar, I'm coming in with my friends. Harry, Hermione and Draco." A crackling voice said something back to him. "No, I'm being held hostage by her, she's my friend." He answered, looking rather confused.

A red light flashed on the intercom box, and a buzzer went off. The two shiny golden gates swung open. Ron turned back to then, trying to give them a 'well-you-forced-me' look, but he was smiling too much. "You guys owe me." He said, while his friends all ran into his front 'yard' (it was more like a park).

"Leave being tough, to Mione, you're horrible at it." Harry laughed, looking around. This was even bigger than he remembered!

"Do we have to walk up to the house?" She asked, looking unsure for once.

"Of course not. Mr. Malfoy will be here any second."

"I've told you a million times, even at work, you can call me Uncle Lucius." Draco's dad called to them, driving up to them in what looked like a fancy, over-sized golf cart. He was a man with long platinum blond hair, that he always tucked under his driver's cap. His son took after him quite a bit, and when they stood next to each other, the only way you could tell the difference was that well, one was older. A lot older.

"Yes Mr.-Uncle Lucius." Ron said, correcting himself.

"Oh! Draco! What're you doing here?" he asked his son, surprised at his presence.

"Well, Ron finally is going to let us in." he said, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.

"That's great. Nice cape you got there. Might it have been made by the nice young lady who's on your arm?" He went on, raising his eyebrows. This was when Draco realized that Hermione's arm was still looped around his. He became redder than Ron's hair, and tried to unlink their arms without anyone seeing. Of course, she noticed, and just clutched it tighter.

"Don't just stand their kids, get in the car and I'll drive you up. It's my job." He said, saving Draco complete embarrassment. The four piled into the car, Ron in front and Harry, Hermione and Draco in the back. Ron didn't look too happy about this though; Harry could tell he was starting to regret letting them come in. Frankly, he thought his friend was being ridiculous.

"Ron," he told him, "You don't have to be embarrassed of your house. It's the best in town."

"But all my cousins-" Draco cut him off.

"_I'm_ one of your cousins and just because I am a billionaire does not mean you have to feel bad because you're a millionaire. You have an amazing house. I WISH I HAD A REALLY COOL HOUSE." He said the last sentence particularly loud so his father would hear.

"Do you not want a computer in your room?" his dad said warningly, giving him a Look from the rearview mirror. He shut up.

Hermione pulled on Draco's arm as she spoke. "Ron, there is nothing wrong with being filthy rich and showing it. I probably would too." She grinned mischievously. "Though having a computer in your room is pretty cool."

The ride took another few minutes. Finally, when they got to the front door, they said goodbye to 'Uncle Lucius' and got out of the little car. Ron knocked on the door.

A/N: Yeah, I'm stopping there, just to see if anyone cares that I'm leaving you with a cliffy. Probably not, but I have absolutely no life, so I have to do something to pass the time don't I?

Bye,

Sacagawea


End file.
